CONFESS Clear Edit
by RedBloodedCamellia
Summary: Mengetahui perjuangan Ryoma di kejuaraan Kanto, membuat Sakuno membuat keputusan akan perasaannya. "...Agar aku dapat selalu bersama dengannya.."


_Hari ini, akan kunyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Karena rasa dihati ini sudah tak terbendung lagi.._

_Rasa sakit yang manis ini begitu menyiksaku.._

_Terimalah aku._

_Ryoma-kun..._

Ryuuzaki Sakuno berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang klub tenis pria Seigaku. Padahal, hari ini Tezuka-buchou dan Ryuuzaki-sensei sudah sepakat untuk meliburkan kegiatan klub hari ini, setelah para reguler bertarung mati-matian melawan Rikkai. Setelah rookie no. 1 seigaku, Echizen Ryoma berhasil mengalahkan Raja setan Sanada, akhirnya seigaku dapat memenangkan kejuaran Kanto dan melaju ke kejuaran nasional. Sakuno sangat senang mendengarnya, apalagi saat dia mendengar kalau Echizen dapat mengalahkan Sanada dengan jurus baru ciptaannya sendiri, _cool drive_.

"Ryoma-kun sudah berjuang keras..." begitu pikirnya, "...dibandingkan dia, aku sendiri..."

_Setiap hari, aku hanya mampu melihat punggungmu._

_Tetapi,_

_Kenapa saat ini kau terasa begitu jauh?_

_Padahal saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau berada sangat dekat denganku.._

_Ryoma-kun.._

"Ah.." Sakuno menajamkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan tenis, dari kejauhan, dilihatnya sosok cowok kecil yang memakai seragam reguler seigaku dan bertopi putih berdiri dilapangan. Hati Sakuno mulai berdetak kencang saat disadarinya siapa sosok itu. Tak salah lagi. Itu sosok si super rookie seigaku, Echizen.

Sakuno pun mendekati Echizen. Dia berlari ngos ngosan sampai pagar yang membatasi lapangan. "... A, ada Ryoma-kun! Bagaimana ini?!" Sakuno pun mulai panik..

_Kalau aku hanya diam saja.._

_Tanpa melakukan apa-apa.._

_Tanpa menyampaikan apa-apa.._

"Ti.. tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan! A.. akan kuutarakan perasanku! Ya! Aku akan berjuang!"

_Tidak mau.._

_Tidak mau.._

_Aku tidak mau begini._

_Ingin lebih lagi._

_Ingin lebih dekat lagi denganmu_.

"Ryo.. ryoma-kun!" panggil Sakuno. Echizen pun menoleh. Sinar matahari senja melatarinya, Rambut Echizen pun terlihat berkilat kemerahan. "Tampan sekali.." wajah Sakuno memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

"Ryuuzaki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Echizen bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Ryoma-kun juga.. sedang apa disitu?" Sakuno berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. "Bu.. bukankah hari ini klub tennis libur?"

"Aaa" Echizen hanya menguman tak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, oh iya! Ryoma-kun! Selamat atas kemenangan Seigaku di kejuaraan Kanto! Juga, selamat atas kemenanganmu melawan Sanada dari Rikkai! Kudengar dia kuat sekali! Ne.. nenek juga sudah menceritakan bagaimana jalan pertandingannya! Katanya, cool drive dari Ryoma-kun kuat sekali!!"

"Oh..." Echizen hanya diam tanpa tanpa menjawab. ('Oh..' itu termasuk menjawab ga sih??)

"Ng? Ryoma-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan?" Sakuno yang melihat ekspresi Echizen yang sulit dijelaskan merasa khawatir. Kenapa Ryoma-kun terlihat murung?

"Kemarin..." tak disangka, Echizen memulai pembicaraan!

"Ya?"

"Kemarin.. Rasanya, tak benar-benar ada. Pertandingan melawan Sanada dari Rikkai, terasa begitu sengit. Hatiku terus berdebar-debar karena penasaran serangan seperti apalagi yang akan dilancarkan dan napasku terus memburu karena dibuatnya lari pontang-panting mengejar bola yang datang!" Echizen terlihat benar-benar gembira saat menceritakannya. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri terlihat semakin merah disinari matahari senja. Sakuno semakin berdebar-debar saat melihatnya. " Tapi! perasaan yang kurasakan saat memenangkan pertandingan itu juga sangat luar biasa! Rasanya... rasanya... aaah, pokoknya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Yang jelas, aku sangat puaaaas dan senaaaaang sekali! Lalu..."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakuno

"ah..." Echizen terlihat gelagapan saat sadar dengan siapa dia bicara, "Lalu.. lalu.. ya, sudah! Itu saja! A.. aku hanya...merasa ragu apa pertandingan itu benar adanya! Ya! Hanya itu saja! Kamu jangan berpikir macam-macam ya!" kata Echizen dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Sakuno yang melihat itu merasa geli sekaligus berdebar-debar. "Ternyata Ryoma-kun memang manis sekali.."

"Hmmmm, begitu ya, Ryoma-kun! Tapi, Ryoma-kun adalah manusia kan! Manusia yang bisa merasakan seperti apa pertandingan itu. Seandainya pun pertandingan itu adanya ilusi belaka, bukankah perasaan itu benar-benar terasa? Bukankah perasaan Ryoma-kun itu juga benar adanya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Echizen tertegun. Dia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari mulut Sakuno.

"... kau kan tidak melihat pertandingannya.." balas Ryoma

"Ah.. iya.." jawab Sakuno salah tingkah," me.. memang benar ya!"

"Cara bicaramu kok jadi resmi begitu?"

"Ma.. maaf.."

"..." Echizen berbalik memunggungi Sakuno, "Mada mada dane.."

Echizen kemudian berjalan diam ketengah lapangan tenis. Sakuno yang sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuka pembicaraan, hanya diam sambil berpikir 'Kok aku jadi ngelantur gini! Bukannya aku tadi mau nem..! Nem.. nembak.. Ryoma.. kun...' Wajah Sakuno jadi merah saat mengingat itu. 'Iya ya.. aku mau.. nembak Ryoma-kun..'

"Hei."

Sakuno sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak mendengarkan panggilan itu.

"Hei!"

Sakuno tetap saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak mendengarkan panggilan itu.

"HEI!!" teriak Echizen

"Ya?!" jawab Sakuno tak kalah kerasnya. Dia begitu kaget dengan teriakan Echizen.

"Gimana sih?! Jangan ngelamun sendiri dong!! Mana mukanya pake memerah lagi! Mikirin hal porno ya!!" balas Echizen sengit.

"Hah!! Enggak kok! Aku cuma berpikir kalau Ryoma-kun tadi sangat manis!!" jawab Sakuno spontan.

"Haaaah...?! Cowok itu nggak suka dibilang manis tau!!" jawab Echizen sengit.

"Ah! Iya ya! Maaf!!" Sakuno jadi salah tingkah dan gelagapan

"Minta maaf lagi!"

"Ah! Iya.. ma.. mprffff!"

Sakuno berusaha menutupi mulutnya agar kata 'maaf' tak keluar lagi. 'iya ya.. mendengar kata berulang-ulang pasti menyebalkan. Aduh... Ryoma-kun pasti bosan!' begitu pikir Sakuno.

"Sudah! Sekarang diam dan dengerin aku!" teriak Echizen. Sakuno pun diam sambil mengangguk.

"..terima kasih atas kata-katamu tadi." Kata Echizen lirih. Sakuno terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku.. telah memutuskan! Aku ingin menjadi kuat! Lebih kuat lagi!" kata Echizen sambil memunggungi Sakuno, "Kemudian.. aku akan keliling dunia dan bertarung dengan dengan para pemain tenis terhebat! Aku akan mencapai puncak!"

Sakuno benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa diam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. 'Ryoma-kun.. akan pergi? Tak akan bertemu lagi?'

_Tidak mau.._

"Ti.. tidak mau!!" teriak Sakuno keras.

"Hah?" Echizen pun kaget dengan teriakan Sakuno.

"Tidak mau! Echizen akan pergi?! Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sakuno terus berteriak. Tak dirasakannya air matanya yang mulai menetes.

_Tidak mau!!._

"Kenapa.. kau menangis sih?!" jawab Echizen kebingungan.

"Karena.. Karena Ryoma-kun.. curang! Selalu saja begini! Saat.. saat aku mulai merasa kita semakin dekat, Ryoma-kun selalu saja menjauh.. Sebenarnya... sebenarnya, aku tahu, Ryoma-kun adalah orang.. orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi! Sama sekali tak sama denganku! Saat ini pun.. walau aku berpikir kita telah sedikit lebih dekat, sebenarnya... seperti inilah posisi kita!! Ryoma-kun akan melangkah lebih jauh.. ketengah lapangan dan meninggalkan aku.. sendirian.. berada diluar pagar... tanpa pernah dapat mendekat..."

_Sejujurnya, aku sangat takut.._

_Karena hatiku terus berbisik_

_Kalau kita sangat berbeda._

_Aku takut takkan bisa bersamamu.._

_Aku takut.._

_Ryoma-kun.._

Echizen terdiam mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa memandangi Sakuno yang terus menangis. "Ryuuzaki.. aku.. benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ryoma-kun..." kata Sakuno lirih. "Aku.. aku.. berkata begini sebab.. aku tak ingin berpisah darimu.. Karena.. karena aku suka padamu!!"

Echizen hanya diam terbelalak mendengarnya. Sakuno yang melihat hal itu merasa tak tahan lagi dan lari. Dia terus berlari dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Dia bersyukur tak bertemu siswa seigaku lainnya, karena bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihatnya menangis. Sementara itu, Echizen yang merasa harus melakukan sesuatu berusaha mengejar Sakuno sambil memanggil-manggilnya.

"Ryuuzaki! Sakuno Ryuuzaki!!" teriak Echizen tapi Sakuno mengacuhkannya sambil terus berlari. Akhirnya dia mencoba cara terakhir...,"Sakuno!!"

Mendengar Echizen memangilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan bukan nama marganya, membuat Sakuno kaget dan berhenti. Tetapi dia tetap tak kuasa untuk memandang wajah Echizen, sehingga membuatnya terus memunggungi cowok itu. Sementara itu.. Echizen yang akhirnya dapat menyusul Sakuno berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dibelakangnya..

"Aku.. aku.. maaf!!" seru Echizen tiba-tiba. "Aku... benar-benar... cowok yang parah! Maaf! Aku paham telah membuatmu sedih.. tapi, aku masih tak menyadari tentang... tentang... ...perasaanmu. Tadi.. maaf..."

Wajah Echizen bersemu saat mengatakannya. Sementara Sakuno yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya mampu diam membisu sambil terus memunggungi Echizen. Hanya kadang suara isakannya terdengar. Sementara itu, waktu terus melewati mereka. Senja pun mulai tenggelam, membuat bayangan mereka semakin memanjang.

"Ryuuzaki." Panggil Echizen

Deg. Hati Sakuno berdesir. 'Ryuzaki'. Sekarang, pikirnya, mungkin bagi Echizen sekarang dia hanya 'Ryuuzaki'. Bukan 'Sakuno' lagi. Hati Sakuno sakit mendengarnya.

"..baik."kata Echizen lagi. "Kamu boleh tak menjawab. Hanya... dengarkan saja kata-kataku ini. ...bukankah, aku harus memberimu.. jawaban?"

"..." dan Sakuno terus membisu.

"Terima kasih. Aku.. berterima kasih atas perasaanmu. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Kata Echizen lirih, " Dan.. maaf. Aku telah melukai perasaanmu atas kata-kataku tadi. Aku.. tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya.."

Sambil berkata, _Tap,_ Echizen melangkah mendekati Sakuno.

"Aku hanya... ingin membagi perasaanku. Aku memang ingin lebih kuat lagi. Aku ingin menjadi cowok yang dapat dibanggakan oleh wanita yang kucintai."

_Tap_, langkah kaki Echizen terdengar semakin dekat. Sakuno tak dapat lagi menahan debar jantungnya. "Aku pasti ditolak..." begitu pikirnya.

"Tapi... tak kusangka aku malah membuatnya menangis. Aku memang, orang yang bodoh ya..." kata Echizen

"Ti, tidak benar!! Itu tidak benar! Ryoma-kun adalah orang yang baik dan hangat!" jawab Sakuno spontan. Echizen tertegun, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi, aku kembali diselamatkan olehmu ya.." kata Echizen. "Saat aku sedang down atau sedih, kau selalu menyemangatiku.

"Ryuuzaki.. jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu. Baik di balik pagar lapangan tenis atau dimana pun, aku ingin kamu selalu ada.

_Tap._

"Jika kamu merasa jauh dariku, maka panggilah. Aku akan menyamakan langkahku denganmu..

_Tap. _Echizen melangkah hingga begitu dekat dengan Sakuno, sampai-sampai Sakuno merasakan setiap tarikan napas Echizen.

"Kamu.. adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku ingin dapat membagi perasaanku dengannya." kata Echizen lirih. Sadar akan artinya, Sakuno hanya dapat terbelalak dan terdiam. "Apa.. apa Ryoma-kun juga... suka..." sibuk akan pikirannya, Sakuno tersentak begitu merasakan lengan Echizen memeluknya dari belakang. Hangat. Samar-samar, dia dapat merasakan wangi sabun Echizen.

Sementara, dengan begitu lirih, Echizen membisikkan suatu kalimat pada telinga Sakuno. Kalimat yang tak akan pernah dapat dia lupakan untuk selamanya. Kalimat yang hanya dapat diberikan oleh Echizen seorang, yang dapat memenuhi hatinya seperti sekarang ini..

"_I love you too, Sakuno"_

--End--

Author:Puehh! Selese jg ni penpic! Ga tau nih, jadinya gimana, muga2 berkenan!! BTW, sy ni rencnanya mau bikin ryomaXmomo, kok jadi malah melenceng jauh gini!! Ya .. mungkin saya lagi kerasukan. (cari kambing item).

Yg berkenan tlng di review, yg g berkenan jg boleh comment tapi jgn ampe nyakitin ya!! Thanks!!


End file.
